Leoras Timeline
Leoras is the largest plane in the mortal ring, around it orbits the plane of Luniel better known as the moon. Pre-Known Era Not much is known about the pre-known era except that most mythologies take place in this time period and that the world was created in this time period. Crass Era (CR 0 - 6356) CR 0 * This is the year the Krothians first founded a colony on the western coast of Dracunel, for the first time bringing civilization to the continent. However back in this time the ocean level was likely way lower, and it is speculated that the Krothians had an empire spanning over a vast piece of land where there now is only ocean. CR 24 * The Krothian Emperor has died and his son has succeeded to the throne. This new Emperor would later be known as Zangus-Tzyron, Tyron the Bloody. CR 38 * The Krothians make first contact with the primitive beast races of Dracunel. After some failed attempts to bring civilization to them Tyron decided they should either be enslaved or killed. Various wars ensue. And many Bestia are enslaved. CR 67 * A large Bestia slave uprising happens, which led Tyron to order the execution of 10.000's of these slaves. After this horrific act he was nicknamed Tyron the Bloody by anti-slavery liberal factions in the Empire. CR 123 * A civil war has begun because of increasing dissatisfaction with the Emperor, Tyron loses and is executed for his crimes against the Gods. A more liberal Emperor is elected, circumstances for the Bestia slaves are improved. CR 1344 * For some unknown reasons the sea levels have started to rise and wiped away the largest part of the Krothian empire, in the remaining parts left on Dracunel the Bestia slaves rise up and drive the remaining Krothians away. Those remaining Krothians moved to the southern tip of the continent in the area that would later be known as Verdrang . * After the Krothians were driven away one of the leaders of the Northern Bestia was blessed by their God Athwin , making him the first Hyari Prince of the Forest . The other Northern Bestia because of this start seeing the Hyari as the chosen people and the first Prince of the Forest their rightful ruler. CR 1366 *In the remaining group of Krothians a prophet starts spreading his faith based on reverance of the Greater Daemons . He and a portion of the Krothian population start an exodus to the east, eventually ending up on the continent of Yandawin. CR 2640 *The first Elves arrive on Dracunel, it is not known whether they arrived from another place on Leoras, or whether this was when the Elara spirits were bound to Leoras and changed into elves. CR 2647 *The Elves found their first city in the Silverwind Archipelago , the city would come to be known as Anduras. CR 2893 *In the eastern swamps and jungles of Dracunel the Lizardmen first start appearing, building vast cities and temples. A part of them splits off and spreads around the rest of Dracunel, founding tribes all around. CR 2956 *The elves come in first contact with the southern Bestia, primarily the Faelin. The Faelin quickly take over various technological advancements from the elves and form their own civilization on the west coast of Dracunel. CR 3020-3533 * The Kingdom of Heioshou in the far east is formed. CR 3216 * Various spirits are forcefully bound to the plane of Leoras as punishment, these bound spirits would come to be known as the Variil'hun. * The Variil'lhun first appear in the grasslands of the area that would later be known as Rhen. From here they would travel further east. CR 3567 * The Elven civilisation starts spreading on to the mainland of Dracunel. The Faexin in resistance to Elven expansion start to adopt their technology as well as forming their own civilisation. CR 3579 * The War of Blood Fur, as named by the Faelin, begins. The new Faelin-Elven alliance declared war on the Faexin, however unexpectedly their united army was destroyed because of a freak hurricane, said to have been created by a mighty Faexin sorcerer. CR 3581 * After the humiliation in the War of Blood Fur a group of dissatisfied elves leaves the Elven empire and come to live with the Faexin. Over time they would interbreed with the Faexin, creating the Wood Elf people. CR 3677 * The Great Westwall as well as various cities next to it are built by the Variil'hun. It is unknown how these were created. CR 3839 * The Zephyrosians first arrive in Zephyros, in the North East of Dracunel and founded various city-states in the area. CR 3941 * The Elvish at this point have established colonies all around the Bright Lake. * The left-over Krothians start transferring their souls into metal husks en mass. They re-name themselves the Drangians. CR 4021 * The Droth north of the new Drangian Kingdom start uniting into a tribal federation, threatening the existence of the Drangians. CR 4034 * Dwarves are allegedly smithed by Farrun, and breathed into life by Arthias. The first dwarves were place in the Border of the World but over time various groups of them would travel west to Dracunel and settle various different kingdoms in the mountain areas there. CR 4113 * The first proto-human settlers start arriving in the northwest, on the Grandisian peninsula. Where they came from is disputed. CR 4206 * The Teccro after being influenced by Elven and Faelin merchants start adopting civilized manners. Because of this treason they are banished by the Hyari. After this humiliation the Teccro move east, and formed a new civilized empire bordering the Zephyrosians. CR 4234 * The new Teccro nation starts focusing on magical and technological research, and completely distance themselves from the Bestia by adopting a new Daemon-based religion. Going as far as to ban reverance of Athwin. CR 4467 * The proto-human settlements having grown in size to encompass most of the Grandis peninsula start getting into territorial conflicts with the Northern Bestia. CR 4489 * The Zephyrosians and Teccro formally create an alliance with each other, strengthening their relations despite their differences. CR 4496 * The Four Mountains of Kharae are settled for the first time by the Voriil'hun. CR 4611 * Craete is colonized by an unknown empire from somewhere in the south. CR 4615 * Contact between the Craete colony and it's motherland are severed because of the sudden appearance of giant maelstorms blocking sea travel between the colony and it's homeland. This led the Craetians to establish independence. After this they would also start trading with the Dracunellians, and they would start raiding the elves. CR 4739 * The Anthrus hive lands somewhere in the central-western part of Dracunel, the Hive starts conquering, enslaving and eating various Bestia and eventually spread far enough around the continent to threaten the Lizardmen, Voriil'hun, Elves and even Teccro and Zephyrosians. CR 4751 * A United Alliance of the Faelin, Faexin, Lizardmen, Voriil'hun, Elves, Teccro, Zephyrosians and some proto-Human settlements is formed to combat the Anthrus threat, which at this point encompasses almost half the continent. CR 4757 * The united alliance together slaughters the Hive's queen, making most other Anthrus harmless. Over time the Anthrus would be able to develop free will, but not before the winners of the United Alliance enslaved most of their people. CR 4758 * The United Alliance is officially broken up, but the nations of Dracunel maintain contact and trade with each other. CR 4763 * The first Dwarves settle on Dracunel on the place they would name "The Cracked Mountain". CR 4811 * Dragons for the first time arrive on Dracunel, one of those dragons, the pure-blood dragon R'laathad, convinces a group of the proto-Humans in the north west to become his followers in exchange for the blood of dragons. They accept, becoming the first Dragonbloods. They follow their new "God" to the east and there establish the proto-kingdom of Northrend. CR 4865 * Proto-Grandis, now having become a quite mighty state, faces utter destruction at the hand of a Daemon legion which appeared for unknown reasons, some speculate it might have been a sorcerer who was unhappy with the leading class, or it was an experiment gone wrong. Either way Grandis is conquered and divided by this Daemon legion, which establishes a few smaller Daemon-ruled states. A large group of proto-Humans fleeds south and seeks refuge with the Elves and Drangians. This event would later be known as "The Scattering" for it spread Humans all around the continent. * The group of proto-Humans which arrived at Drang is turned into slaves, or used for magical experiments. * A group of proto-Humans seeks refuge with the Wood Elves and Faexin, and while they would accept to let them take refuge, in return they were cursed into becoming the Caenin race. * Another group of proto-Humans establishes their own settlements north of Drangia, with the Droth and other various Bestia. While the Droth and other Bestia are very tolerant towards the humans, the humans themselves are split between several groups, based on religious, ideological as well as diplomatic reasons. These humans later became the several different types of "Golden Humans" * Another group settled in the planes of Rhen, largely becoming nomads. They would be later be known as the Rhenians. * There was also another group which sook refuge with the Elves, and they were allowed to live on the islands of Andowyn. Here Humans and Elves would mix, creating the Half-Elves. * And the last group first arrived in Northrend, where a few of them decided to join the Dragonbloods, while the rest continued further east and founded Koringhia close to the Zephyrosians and Teccro. CR 4874 * The proto-Humans which fled after "The Scattering" and settled in Northrend fundamentally disagree with the way of life of the Dragonbloods, so they decide to become independent and fight off the Dragonbloods. This war would later be known as "The War of Dragon Tears". And the proto-Humans even gained support of various other dragons which sought the destruction of R'laathad. CR 4903 * In Koringia a proto-human makes the discovery of a magical stone later known as the Soulbreak stone. This stone is gifted to the King of Koringia, who orders a smith to implement it into a piece of armor for him. The moment the smith hit the stone with his hammer to change it's shape, the entire capital city's population is changed into formless clouds of coloured dust. To be able to keep their humananoid forms they order humans to forge magical masks for them. The new Koringians largely enslave the proto-humans of Koringia, and the King has an armor set with the Soulbreaker stone in it crafted for him, which he would control with his magical aura. The stone, giving him immense magical abilities turns him into a demi-god and he would be known as the Dust-King Amaroth. CR 4965 * In the Cracked Mountain a civil war begins between the Dwarves. The Dwarves would later refer to this war as "The Great Dwarven War". The war is fought between the supporters of the Stonesword Dynasty the loyalists, and the supporters of the Argus Dynasty, the rebels. * Various Dwarves, not wanting to be involved in the Great Dwarven War leave the city and abandon the ways of the Dwarves, not living in mountains anymore and instead embracing tribalism on the surface. They would later interbreed with humans and over time change into the Knossians. CR 4970 * The Great Dwarven War is over and the royalists have won. The Argus Dynasty and their followers are banished or executed. The ones who are banished would form their own mountain city in a mountain chain to the south. After this the new King Godgar Stonesword sends out expeditions to colonize mountains in other parts of the continent. Two of those new colonies would especially stand out, the Kingdom of Vordrak in the south-east, bordering the Faexin and Faelin. And Hokan in the north-west, which would come into conflict with the Daemon kings of Grandis for the coming years. CR 5003 * One of the Daemon kings of Grandis, in an attempt to make his proto-humans subjects more like his Daemon followers, makes an effort to transform all the proto-humans into more Daemon looking creatures. These creatures would later become known as Orcs. CR 5014 * An order of Craetian warriors settles on a small peninsula of Dracunel and enslaves the local Bestia. CR 5033 * The 6 Warrior-Knights of Rhen lead an army to conquer the Four Mountains of Kharae from the Voriil'hun. The city is conquered and sacked. The Warrior-Knights found a new city-state there, each warrior representing one of the noble houses that would come to rule it. The 6 immortal Warrior-Knights would be integrated into the religion of the city-state. CR 5122 * A group of Elven crusaders, lead by the Sorcerer-King of Azinon, heads north to finally put an end to the Daemon Kings of Grandis. Once arriving there they join a group of Hyari and other Bestia in a fight against the Daemons, after winning the battle the crusaders and Bestia decide to form an alliance. * Several months later some of the Elven crusaders were inspired by the religion of the Bestia and convert to it. Azinon seeing this as heresy orders the execution of these elves. The Bestia intervened and helped these Elves escape, the Elves were given a chunk of forest by the Bestia which they swore to live in harmony with. These Elves would later be known as the Green Elves. * The remaining Elven crusaders, having lost their Bestia allies and a chunk of their group continue further into Daemon King territory and establish a new Elven kingdom ruling over the proto-Humans, while slaughtering the Daemon who lived there. CR 5125 * In the northern parts of Grandis a Daemon King decides to leave north with a fleet of ships, fearing Azinon and his crusaders. He left with all his Daemon followers as well as a large group of humans. They would later arrive on the north-eastern landmass of Iberiam. CR 5135 * Most of the Daemon have been driven from Grandis except for some remaining on various islands around Grandis and the new Orc-Daemon Kingdom. The new Elven Crusaders rule with an iron fist over the Daemon-Humans, Humans who after Daemon influence and interbreeding have taken over some Daemon traits. The Elven Crusaders would also interbreed with these humans over the centuries, creating a Daemon-Elven-Human race, the Grandor CR 5234 * After centuries of fighting the dragon R'laathad is slaughtered by the dragon K'raanos and his followers. The proto-humans take over Northrend and form their own kingdom there, the Dragonbloods now facing utter destruction at the hands of the other dragons hide in tribes away from proto-Human cities. The proto-Humans in the area would become known as the Northrendians. CR 5332 * A small Northrendian fleet while on a raiding party were blown far off course because of a storm, because of this they land in the northern archipelago now known as Skavdia. Here they encountered a different group of Humans called the Tensial, who are able to transform into wolves, who initially welcomed them with a warm welcome. The tribe that welcomed then was then taken over by the Northrendians, upon which the Northrendians slaughtered the men. Over the course of millennia they would take over more and more land of Skavdia, pushing back the Tensial more and more until eventually they would become extinct. The Northrendians started calling themselves Skavdians at some point as well. * Somewhere after this time a group of the Skavdians started settling an snake-shaped island they would name Serpentina. They would eventually distance themselves from the Skavdians. CR 5511 * The Rhen have been pushing back the Voriil'hun for centuries, now a Rhenian king has pushed them all the way back to their capital at the Westwall. It is said that during the siege of the capital a God or deity appeared who took the Voriil'hun, including the capital away. Some Voriil'hun were left on the continent and would take on important roles in other nations, but most of them have vanished. * The Rhen King takes control over the Westwall and the various empty cities next to it and declares a new kingdom, the Kingdom of Westwall. CR 5512-5540 * In a Westwallian city a local cult is started by Verolius Kwam, the cult venerates a deity they call "The Blood God". Verolius eventually makes a contract with the Blood God, which would give him and his cult access to blood magic in exchange for having to devote their souls, and those of their ancestors, to the Blood God. They go on to travel east of the Westwall, being shunned by the Westwallians, and settle on the peninsula of Yeoung. Here they found the nation of Kel Yeoung, these people would become known as the Kel Yeouis. CR 5600-6000 * The Drangians, stagnating in their current existence as immortal golems start transferring their souls to their human slaves, for unknown reasons, all Drangians except a select few have their soul transferred. The new humans would call themselves the Verdrangians. CR 5622 * Azinon starts the construction of a great city, this city is planned to have a big tower in the middle for which the purpose is kept unknown. CR 5645 * The Caenins supported by the Faexin declare independence, the Faelin spitefully let them keep their independence. The Wood Elves were not satisfied by this and in return started a civil war with the Faelin. * The southern Faelin rulers took oppurtunity of this to also fight an independence war, in which they proclaimed the Kingdom of Aswyrin. While the original Faelin nation called itself Korintha. CR 5766 * The sea monster snake Ilbozond wakes from his slumber on the bottom of the Bright Lake and emerges, it proceeded to destroy the Elven colony there forcing the Elves to flee. CR 5770 * A group of Rhenian nomads start settling around the Bright Lake, they move in the abandoned Elven cities and later form the Bright Lake Kingdom. CR 5824 * A group of Grandor take arms against the local Elven rulers and manage to free themselves. They sacked the Elven built cities and formed tribes in the swampy area. They named their new land Kreynos. CR 5900-6300 * The Hyari and Northern Bestia have lost most of their territory to the Daemon-Kings and later Elves, Northerners, Green Elves which they gave territory to willingly and other Bestia who roamed in the south. In response to this the Hyari becoming increasingly aggressive towards outsiders and a general isolationist to protect their way of life becomes the norm. * Around this time the Hyari start killing off the other Northern Bestia who live in their territory, the other Bestia notice this and leave en masse angry that their supposed rulers betrayed them like this. These other Bestia settled in an area now known the "Free Woods" to the east, while others spread around the continent in small groups living in tribes out of the way of "civilized" society. CR 6080 * Iskandor, heir to the throne of Rhen is born. CR 6089 * The Silverwind Elves as well as the Crusaders in the north send their armies towards the Bright Lake, because of rumors that the humans there have started demolishing their shrines and temples which they considered to be sacrilage. A war ensues which ended with most humans in the area being either killed or enslaved. The Rhenian kings towards the east are angered by this and declare war on the Elves as well which would become the start of the first Human-Elven war. CR 6112 * The first Human-Elven war is suprisingly won by the Humans. The victorious Rhenians divide the land around the Bright Lake into various small kingdoms which were to be loyal to the Rhenian High King, Iskandor. CR 6114 * Iskandor starts conquering more land around the Bright Lake from the various Bestia and Blue Elves, who were left-overs from the Bright Lake colony. CR 6126 * Iskandor convenes with a Rhenian spirit shaman and is told some prophecy. After this Iskandor goes on an expedition to an ancient ruin where he found an armor set he named Ethripor that would make him undefeatable in battle. CR 6133 * Iskandor has some of the best shamans of Rhen do a ritual in his effort to become immortal. The ritual allegedly changed how he looked to be more Daemon-like, but he would later reach the age of 230 years because of this. CR 6140 * Iskandor conquers the Kingdom of Westwall. CR 6143 * Iskandor tries to conquer the Four Mountain city, but the city turned out to be unconquerable. They had mighty walls, an almost unbreakable magical barrier surrounding the city and to survive the siege the many people of the city dug out a giant tunnel that ended in a nearby valley, through which they could import food. Iskandor gave up and let Kharae exist as it is, in return for tribute. CR 6151 * Iskandor conquers the divided Droth and Golden Human kingdoms in the south with relative ease. * Iskandor tries to conquer Verdrang with his mighty legions but Verdrangian magic destroys large parts of it. A treaty is signed between Iskandor and the Verdrangians, which would last until his death. CR 6170 * Iskandors ends his conquests with an empire that spanned the west coast all the way to the Westwall on the eastern coast to the Golden States in the south. CR 6191 * Iskandor is approached by a prophet who used to be a priest of the Elven Pantheon, by the name of Tennuril. The prophet has had a vision of a true religion, a combination of the Elven Pantheon and Rhenian animism. Iskandor, always having been interested in the Elven Pantheon, made efforts to make this religion his Empire's new state religion. Tennuril became the first High Priest of the new church that was founded and the religion came to be known as Tennurism. While Rhenian animism and the Elven Pantheon didn't go completely extinct in the Empire, Tennurism quickly became the most prominent religion and would grow to become one of the biggest religions on Dracunel. CR 6310 * Iskandor, the great King of Rhen, dies. And is immortalized as the God of war in the Tennurist pantheon. * A succession war breaks out between his subjects and his Empire is splintered into many smaller kingdoms. The Golden states, Rhen proper, Westwall and various smaller kingdoms around the Bright Lake, on the west coast and in the western desert. CR 6356 * The Azure City, which Azinon ordered the construction of almost a millenium ago, is finished. This causes a lot of unrest because of rumors that the huge tower in the middle of the city is a super weapon to wipe out all non-Elves. In reality it is a conductor, used to transfer huge amounts of magical energy into one place to be able to open portals to other planes. * A large mob of Grandor arrive at the gates of the Azure City, demanding the destruction of the tower. They siege the city for months, with the support of various Human kingdom. Azinon, out of pure desperation, orders all the sorcerers in the city to maximize the output of the tower. This causes the entire Azure city to dissapear, it is unknown where the city went but it left a large hole in the landscape. Some say the energy that went through the tower was enough to create an entirely new plane of existence for the city, or that it was transported to some other plane in the Adstrum. * The dissapearance of the Azure City, and with that the dissapearance of Azinon, which would de-stabilize the Elven Crusader-Kingdoms, marks the end of the Crass Era and the beginning of the Azure Era. 'Azure Era' The Azure era started when the Azure City dissapeared from existence, something that is seen as the end of Elven rule in Grandis, and the start of the rise of humanity. In this era humanity would come to be the dominating race on the continent, and in a twist of events rule over the Elves like the Elves did over them. AZ 12 * Most Elven Crusader Kingdoms in Grandis have been toppled and replaced with new Grandor Kingdoms, except for a select few which managed to survive thanks to overseas support by the Silverwind Elves. These remaining Crusader Kingdoms were left on various islands, as well as the valley of Odnae, which would keep being a stronghold for the Elven Crusaders for centuries. AZ 15 * While the Grandor people are glad to be free from Elven oppression, there isn't really any national identity. The various Grandor people while having largely shared the same fate look, act and think differently from each other. Because of this several seperate kingdoms, republics, tribes and even theocracies arise in the area. This era of Grandis would become known as the Age of Division. A few of the most important nations that arose in this time are the Dzengher Republic, Kingdom of Lothian, Republic of Denvin, Kreynos Federation (a federation of the tribes in the area they called Kreynos), Ebbenhort and Varmil. AZ 66 * The Teccro, led by the council of 8 directors, start the creation of a new God a God made by mortals. They started by paying a Dwarven city to construct a 10 meter (about 32 feet) tall "robot". Then they created, or found the heart for it, it is not completely known what the heart was or how they made/got it. The two most accepted theories are that either 12 of the greatest Teccro mages gave their literal hearts to create a bigger half mechanical heart or that they used the heart of a Greater Dragon. The last thing they did for the mechanical God is creating it's soul, they did this by accumulating the souls of over 10.000 Teccro as well as the souls of the 8 council members. After this it was just a matter of time to properly create the new God, Mekanus. * The rest of the continent is angered by the heresy that is creating an artificial God, primarily the Elves were pissed off and were preparing a crusade. Meanwhile the humans of Northrend, hearing the rumours that they used the heart of a Greater Dragon were also amassing armies, as killing dragons in their culture is seen as the ultimate crime. And various Bestia in the Free Woods as well as the Hyari sent out troops as well. * When the various armies arrived at the city they formed a temporary alliance to destroy the artificial God and hopefully put an end to this ridiculous idea. After sieging for several months however a large light erupted from the city and out of nowhere the machine God appeared. He started erasing entire legions of troops from existence with ease. The God was so powerful and unstoppable that nobody ever dared to mess with him again. * After the creation of Mekanus the non-religious Teccro civilisation, having lost their ruling council, ironically became a theocracy led by the newly founded Church of Mekanus. The new Church started a dark age for the nation, much of the advanced magic and technology they had developed was lost, wild automatons and broken down ruins reminding them of their once great glory. Mekanus had left the plane, but he would still occasionally come to Leoras when it needed him the most.